


Please, no!

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FLUFF!!, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, porn fest 9
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: THE AVENGERS	Steve Rogers/Tony Stark	Superfamily! Beccati in atteggiamenti sconvenienti sul divano da Peter che è rientrato prima del previsto. {partecipa al porn fest 9}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, no!

Non succedeva spesso che potessero godersi una serata tranquilla sul divano, solo loro due e il televisore. Con un figlio adolescente e una casa invasa da supereroi a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte, avere una normale vita coniugale non era propriamente all’ordine del giorno.

Ma.

Peter non c’era. Era con Harry. O con Wade. O con una di quelle ragazze di cui spesso parlava, ma di cui a Tony interessava davvero poco. 

Thor era ad Asgard o forse era da Jane Foster, ma neppure questo gli interessava. Barton, Romanoff e Barnes erano in missione e non sarebbero tornati per almeno un altro paio di giorni. E Bruce era dall’altra parte dell’oceano per una conferenza. Era stato invitato anche lui. Ma non gli interessava minimamente parteciparvi.

Anche perché avere la casa libera era un lusso a cui non voleva rinunciare. Se c’era una cosa che gli mancava della sua vecchia vita era sfruttare ogni superficie possibile per divertirsi. E ora non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire l’occasione di essere scopato da Steve su quel divano. 

Il viso di Steve era nascosto contro il suo collo. Lo sentiva affondare i denti nella pelle morbida e gemeva contro il suo orecchio tutto il piacere che provava. Le mani di Steve erano strette sulle sue natiche, tenendole aperte e aiutandolo a muoversi su di lui. 

Ad ogni movimento, ogni volta che Steve affondava di più in lui, sentiva ogni muscolo tremare di piacere. Avrebbe voluto che quell’amplesso non finisse più. Voleva continuare a sentire Steve dentro di sé. Continuare a sentire quelle mani forti che stringevano le sue carni. E i gemiti di Steve contro la sua pelle. Anche se il salotto era pervaso solo dalla sua voce che non riusciva a controllare. 

Ad ogni spinta, Steve sfiorava la sua prostata, e lui voleva sciogliersi tra le sue braccia. 

“Ommioddio! No! Vi prego!”

Si era bloccato di scatto sentendo quella voce. Aveva percepito Steve muovere velocemente la testa. Una mano aveva lasciato il posto che aveva così fieramente occupato fino a quel momento e quello dopo Tony sentiva la stoffa morbida della coperta sfiorare il suo fondoschiena.

“Peter!” La voce di Steve era stridula e il biondo era diventato di un rosso così acceso che se lo avessero incontrato per strada tutte le macchine si sarebbero fermate. “Non ti aspettavamo così presto!”

Tony aveva appoggiato la fronte contro la spalla del marito non riuscendo più a trattenere una risata che gli nasceva dal cuore. 

“Ora avrò bisogno di un analista! Grazie tante!” 

Tony poteva sentire i passi veloci e pesanti del figlio mentre saliva le scale per andare in camera e poi la porta sbattuta. E non riusciva ancora a smettere di ridere.


End file.
